REALITY
by JustWrite20
Summary: Nicholas has dreamed about being with Lucy for such a long time, holding her in his arms, letting his lips touch hers, but when her attitude towards him changes and bruises start to appear all over her body, Nicholas starts to worry. Will he tell her how he feels and make his dreams reality? Does she feel the same? Who is giving her these bruises? Will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

Nicholas POV

Do you know what? I really hate my life sometimes, wait did I just really say that? Oh god! What am I doing, I think I am turning in to Connor sitting in my room all day, on my own, talking to my self – it's that or I am turning mad... Nah!

I roll over to the other side of my bed to face the photo on my bedside table, it was of me and Lucy on her 15th birthday and if you hadn't figured it out by now, yes I have a BIG crush on Lucy, and I have ever since I was old enough to date. The problem is, that Lucy is my sister's best friend and has been forever.

With that thought in mind I traced Lucy's face, in the picture, with my finger wondering if she even felt the same way – a long shot I know, seen as we try to make each other's lives hell, every time we see each other. A joke, of course, well for me it is partly a disguise of how I really feel, but mainly a joke.

To add to that I have 7 older brother who also love to make my life hell with constant jokes, pranks and comments about how '_I_ _LOVE Lucy' _which makes it even harder for me to around Lucy because I have to keep up my guard without slipping up and showing her how I feel, I will probably just be Solange's annoying older brother to her.

"Watch out Nick here comes your girlfriend". Quinn taunted from my room's doorway – Crap! I quickly hid the photo of Lucy. "What's that?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"Nothing! And Lucy is not my Girlfriend"

"Oh ok, whatever you say..."

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Ok, brother..." Quinn drawled on as we made our dissent down the stairs. We were met by an excited Lucy and Solange as they walked through the front door, bringing a cool breeze through with them. They walked past us, like we didn't exist, into the living room, discussing their plans for their sleepover, tonight.

"And gummy bears don't forget the gummy bears!" Lucy interrupted whatever Solange was saying.

"Do you ever stop thinking about gummy bears, Lucky" I said in my usual mocking tone as I walked through the door that lead into the living room, to join her

"Oh, great Nicky is here and no. No I don't" Lucy replied as she turned to face me, her eyes wide and full of life even when they looked through the lenses of her glasses. Damn it why did she have to be so cute, even her glasses were cute as hell – Snap out of it Nicholas! She stared at me as if waiting for my smart comeback but when I didn't reply straight away, because I was lost in thought, she gave a confused expression and replied. "Does you face always look like that?"

"What perfect and handsome" I teased.

"No ugly and annoying"

Solange sniggered quietly from behind Lucy who stood with a wicked smirk plastered on her face, so sure of herself as always.

"Owned brother" Quinn said nonchalantly, when I didn't reply with an even better comeback. Mainly because I couldn't criticize the way she looked because she was beautiful and strong, as always.

So instead of sticking around while my humiliation grew I turned to walk back up to my room but not before Lucy spat "Better luck next time Nicky!" I heard a slapping sound as Lucy and Solange High 5-ed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV**

Pumped from my win against Nicholas I turned around to see an amused Solange who raised her hand to high 5 me. At that point Quinn gave a bored moan and walked back up the stairs, to his room, leaving me and Solange in an empty living room with a whole night to fill with movies, gossip and of course, junk food.

Our night started with a twilight movie marathon and buckets of popcorn, but we quickly got bored and decided to leave the living room to go up to Solange's room. I had my own room at the Drakes but most of the time I slept in Solange's room – especially when we had our sleepovers.

As we entered Solange's room, we both sat down on her bed as Solange's face broke out into a huge grin. "What?" I asked. She just continued to smile as she played with her quilt. "What is it Solange Drake, you will tell me or I will be forced to tell Nicholas about the..."

"Ssshhh! And you swore you wouldn't, so you can't. Ha! Anyway when you walked in tonight Quinn and Nicholas were totally staring at you butt"

"With Quinn I am not surprised but Nicholas. Eww!"

"I know right, he has been acting really strange lately"

"Strange, do you not know your brother? He is always strange. I think that's where you get it from!"

"Lucy!" Solange exclaimed and she play punched me in the arm, it hurt really bad – I know she didn't mean to hurt me but she hit one of my bruises. I flinched away in pain as a confused and concerned expression arose on Solange's face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't realize I'd hit you so hard"

"It's okay; you just hit a bruise ..." Damn it, now she is going to ask questions, Crap! Think of an excuse, think of an excuse.

"A bruise, what bruise?"

"Yea, I just got knocked in PE" I said to brush off the awkward pause in the convocation. "Anyway what are we doing for your birthday?"

"Well I will be turning into the first female born vampire, in the last god knows how many hundred years" She said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Solange I know it's a hard time, but you are still turning 16, you need some sort of celebration."

"Nah, I am not bothered. Anyway I am tired I'm gonna go to sleep. Night"

"Night"

Okay, that's it Solange Drake someone definitely needs some cheering up, surprise birthday party. I think so!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nicholas POV**

When I reached my room I closed the door and casually fell onto my bed, well I supposed to, instead I landed on the floor with a thud. Oh crap! I'm just glad no-one was there to laugh at me – especially Lucy.

I know the sun had just gone down but for some reason I was really tired, so I decided to go to bed, even if it was just to think. And with that I took my shirt off and lay on my bed, any normal person would get under the covers but being a vampire I don't feel the change in temperature, so I just lay onto of my bed and close my eyes.

_I walked downstairs to find Lucy in the kitchen, hunting for junk food as usual, but Solange is normally with her – she was alone. "Nicky" she threw over her shoulder at me, not even bothering to look at me._

"_Lucky. Junk food again, really"_

"_What? I am forced to eat that tofu, cardboard, shit at home"_

_Lucy started to struggle as she stretched to the top self to try and reach the gummy bears at the back of the shelf. I smirked in amusement before asking "Want some help?"_

"_I hate to say it but...yes"_

_With ease I quickly found the gummy bears on the shelf and lifted them down to Lucy, who was looking up at me. We were closer than I realised, so close that I could see the emerald flakes of colour in her eyes and the shine that the light gave her hair._

_Without even thinking I slammed gummy bears down on the counter, placed my hands on either side of her face and crushed my lips onto hers – I know I shouldn't have but I could stop myself. The second my lips touched her, electricity coursed through my veins and I knew nothing on this earth would rip me away from her at this moment._

_I felt her still as the shock of what was happening between us struck her. After a minute she softened and melted into me as she kissed me back. The feeling of her lips moving on mine suddenly made my body react without me telling it to. One of my arms was wrapped tightly around her waist while the other pushed her back against the wall before resting on her cheek and upper neck._

_My lips moulded into hers as I deepened the kiss to the point that my chest ached and at that point our tongue's met giving off what felt like sparks. A small growl slipped from my lips as I came up for air, I didn't need it really but I knew Lucy did. After a second our lips were back together and so were our body's. I pressed Lucy farther into the wall as our body's and lips moved together in perfect harmony..._

My dream was cut short when I woke up to the shout of knocking on my bedroom door. "Nicky open the door!"

Crap! – Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy POV**

"Nicky open the door!" I shouted as I stood outside Nicholas's bedroom door. "Nicholas's room Lucy. Why do you want to be in there?" Logan said sarcastically, from behind me. From what he just said I used it to measure how far behind me he was. Ha! Close.

I quickly swung my fist around to punch Logan in the nose. Normally he would have caught my fist and laughed in my face but I took him by surprise. "OW! Shit Lucy I think you broke my nose!"

"Oh I'm sorry, my fist must have slipped. Did it hurt?"

"Hell yea"

"Good!"

He walked away, defeated, clutching his nose to catch the blood that dripped from it. I smirked then turned around to see Nicholas, who had finally opened his bedroom door, smirking back at me. "Good to know you don't just break my nose. Anyway what's up?"

"Urg, it doesn't matter" I said as I turned to walk away.

"Wait Lucy..."

Nicholas grabbed my shoulder to turn me around; again touching one of my bruises. His hand had more force than Solange's, causing pain to scream from my shoulder bringing tears to my eyes. I quickly hid my face from Nicholas, but he noticed my expression. "Lucy what did I do?" Pain spread over his face, why was he bothered? He never cared before. "Nothing and why do you care? You never have before"

"Lucy I ..."

"Do you know what, it doesn't matter. Just leave me alone"

I walked away leaving Nicholas with a confused ridden face, I didn't care I just wanted to be away from him because I was very confused myself. As re-entered Solange's room I began to ask myself, why did he care?


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, I am sorry to say that this is not an update in the story but an author's note.

I don't know if I am going to continue this story because I haven't had many reviews and yes, I know my story isn't very long so far but I am trying. I won't have much time lately because I am going into my last year of school so anyway, if you want this story to continue please can I have so more reviews. Tell me what you think of my story and what you think is going to happen, tell me what you want to happen. I mean I have an idea for the basic story line but I'm struggling to make the story flow. I have written half of the next chapter but it's not finished yet... Yes I know I am taking forever to write, but that's just me!

So please review and share what you think, thanks! :)


	6. Chapter 5

**I just what to say thank you to the people who read my author's note and reviewed my story. Well here is chapter 5 I hope you guys like it and I know the story may be a bit bland at the moment but it will get better soon I promise! I will try to update regularly and you guys please remember to review. And again a special thanks to:**

**awsehujikoza**

**ImaginaryGirlxox**

**Hollywood17**

**doodlebug9830**

**Who's reviews made me want to continue writing this story and of course thanks to every one else who has reviewed and read my story.**

**Nicholas POV**

What had I done? Have I hurt her? Did I offend her? What did I say?

Shit! I screwed up again. Every time I get close to actually having a serious convocation with Lucy I bloody screw it up! And did she really just say that 'Why do you care?' Did she really think of me so badly?

I walked back over to my bed trying to make sense of what Lucy had said. When I reached my bed, I flopped onto it face first, tiredness washing back over me as I fell into a dark dreamless sleep.

Although it didn't last long every few hours or so I would wake up seeing Lucy's pained face. And even when I had my usual dream about kissing her in the kitchen, when I pulled away in the end I would see her pained face looking away from me.

Finally when I decided I wasn't going to get back to sleep I went downstairs to find breakfast, aka a bottle of blood. As I approached the kitchen I heard Lucy's steady heart beat coming from the living from but it was too slow, she must be asleep.

Walking into the familiar surroundings of my family's living room, I found Lucy lying on her side, on the couch, with a long battery dead, laptop in front of her. I couldn't stop the smile that rose on my face as I walked towards her. I stared at her pale face as I noticed how peaceful she looked when she was asleep and its funny because that is one of the only times she is calm. I brushed her, shiny chocolate brown, hair out of her face. Ok moment is over, 3...2...1...

"Lucky!" I shouted.

Her eyes fluttered open and I watched as she took in her surroundings, her eyes finally landing on me.

"Oh crap! Why Nicky, just why"

"Cos I felt like it and you are taking up the whole couch"

"Well, sit on the floor then"

"No, I live here and why are you down here anyway?"

"I was doing stuff"

"And that's not mysterious. What is 'Stuff' Lucy?"

"Nothing, and anyway you will tell cos you're a kiss arse!"

"What is it Lucky? Or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"I'm not saying anything"

I was smiling inside as I said "Ok have it your way" Immediately, I pounced on her, as I ran my fingers up and down her sides attempting to torture the answer out of her.

She screamed and tried to wriggle out of my grip but I just continued to tickle her as she shouted "Nicky stop!" over and over until she couldn't stop for giggling.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you, just stop!"

I smirked in victory as I finally stopped my tickle torture and sat down on the coach next to her as she continued to catch her breath. When she finally stopped breathing heavily she turned to me and took me by surprise as she flicked me in the ear.

"Ow!" I said as I rubbed my ear pretending it hurt.

"Ha! And if you tell anyone or try to stop me I will so-

"Just tell me" I interrupted.

She took a breath before speeding out with "I want to throw Solange a surprise party for her birthday day cos she is always depressed these days and I hate it when she is depressed and yes I know the blood change is a lot to go through but she has got to cheer up she is still turning 16 and I know it will have to be a few weeks before her birthday because of the change but still. Anyway I was looking for cheap party venues on the computer and that's why I am downstairs instead of with Solange so there you go, you know"

"But if you even try to stop me I swear-

I interrupted "Ok. I want to help"

Lucy turned to me with the most shocked face before saying.

"What?!"


End file.
